Jamais à moi
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Dans cette fiction, vous serez plongées dans les pensées de Pansy Parkinson, envers Drago et Astoria. Bonne lecture.


_Bonjour! je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction basée sur les pensées de Pansy Parkinson._

 _/!/ CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI L'AI ÉCRITE JE L'AI TRADUIT /!/_

 _LA VRAIE FICTION S'APPELLE "NEVER MINE" ET ELLE EST ÉCRITE EN ANGLAIS BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT._

 _Sur ces paroles, bonne lecture et laissez moi des Reviews ^^_

 **Jamais à moi.**

Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Elle sort avec mon mec.

Bon d'accord, c'est pas mon mec. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a jamais voulu être mon copain. il aurait du l'être. Nous avons traversé pleins de choses ensemble. Nous avons flirté et rigolé. Nous étions bien ensemble.

Et maintenant ils sont bien ensemble. Maintenant elle raconte comment son copain est merveilleux. Oui, il est génial, et il devait être miens.

Je pourrais les empêcher. Je ne veux pas les voir ou entendre parler d'eux ; mais je ne peux pas m'aider. Je ne peux plus rester comme ça.

Il le savait. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça, mais je sais qu'il était au courant. Pour bien commencer. D'autres gens le savaient et ils n'étaient pas discret. Blaise Zabini m'appelait Mme Malefoy les premières années. J'avais quinze ans et je ne pensais pas me marier mais je savais que j'allais prendre son nom un jour.

Et quand j'ai dit à Blaise que ne m'appelais pas comme ça il m'as dit . « Donne lui quelques années ». Je l'ai embrassé en secrètement, j'étais tellement heureuse. Parce que je ne voulais rien d'autre que l'épouser. Et quelques années plus tard je ne suis toujours pas Mme Malefoy.

Parce qu'il sort avec cette trainée et que je ne peux pas le supporter.

Peut être que ce n'est pas une trainée. Ça ne m'aide pas de penser à elle comme ça. Elle avait déjà un copain et elle l'as abandonnée pour voler le mien. Donc elle a trompé son copain avec Drago. Ça ne fait pas d'elle une pute. Les gens font des erreurs.

Ça m'aide un peu de penser d'elle comme Asputria. Je veux dire, je vais la détester. Même si j'oublie Drago et que je me marie avec un autre homme merveilleux, et même si je découvre qu'elle est gentille, je la détesterais toute ma vie. Parce qu'honnêtement je n'oublierais jamais Drago.

Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis plus de 10 ans. Au début je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais maintenant _je l'aime._ En tout cas avant qu'il se mette avec elle, aujourd'hui je ne sais pas.

J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. Depuis deux ans. Et il l'as choisit. Il savait que j'étais disponible et il l'as choisit elle. Donc je sais qu'on ne seras jamais ensemble. Il ne m'aime pas je le sais.

Quelque part, au plus profond de moi, je crois que si elle n'avait pas été là, nous aurions pu avoir une chance. Je n'admettrais jamais que j'attends qu'ils rompent, comme ça je pourrais être avec lui. Parce que nous étions parfaits ensemble.

Pourquoi ne le remarque-t-il pas?

Est-ce que je vous ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à le supporter? Ils déménagent ensemble. C'est pour ça que c'est si dur. Parce que leur relation devient de plus en plus forte. Tout les jours elle avance et je recule. Je pensais qu'elle recommencerais, qu'elle tromperais Drago à son tour et qu'elle disparaissait. Mais elle ne l'as pas fait. Croyez-moi, si j'avais eu des doutes sur sa fidélité, je l'aurais déjà crié sur tout les toits.

Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi, si elle pense de moi. Je me demande si elle me voit comme une traitre. Je veux qu'elle le pense. Elle n'as jamais été gentille avec moi. Je veux croire que c'est à cause de ça. Ou au moins, c'est parce que c'est une salope. La salope vole le mec qui devait être à moi. Sauf qu'elle n'as jamais été méchante avec moi, juste un peu cool. En fait je ne pense pas vraiment que c'est une salope.

C'est douloureux pour moi d'accepter ça. Ça me fait mal au ventre, ça me brise le coeur.

Drago et moi ne sommes plus amis du tout. C'est ma faute, vraiment. Je l'ai critiquée. Plus précisément, j'ai défendu quelqu'un qui l'as critiquée, en lui disant que je comprenait pourquoi la personne disait ça. C'est probablement pire. Il pensait que je parlais d'elle dans son dos. Ce que je faisais évidemment. Et maintenant nous ne sommes plus amis. S'ils rompent, je ne serais même pas là pour ramasser les morceaux et retenter ma chance parce qu'on ne se parle plus.

Je suis toujours amie avec sa soeur, Daphné. Elle m'informe de tout les détails de leur relation, mais seulement quand je le demande. Mais en ce moment je ne demande plus rien. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne supporte plus.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne saurais jamais. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça. ll est possible qu'il se rende compte de ce que je ressens. Mais je ne le saurais jamais. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu vivre heureux tout les deux, si les choses avaient été un peu différentes. J'entend par là, si j'avais fait des choses différentes.

Je ne le saurais jamais.

Je ne peux pas le supporter.


End file.
